


Best Friends

by catsukii



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Playing Cupid, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, angsty backstory, everyone loves OiHina, love problems, oikawa is scared, problems in paradise, rooting for OiHina, third year reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: Oikawa had no idea why he liked messing with girls when he wasn't even all that attracted to them but something snapped inside of him when he saw that Chibi-chan whom he was supposed to despise. So, his only means of getting answers was to go to his boyfriend and his girlfriend.





	Best Friends

"Oikawa-san, please accept my confession!"

"Hey, I was going to ask him first!"

Iwaizumi and yourself watched the multiple exchanges in slight boredom. Though when Oikawa looked at the both of you for help as they continued to crowd around him, he only noticed the glint of amusement in your eyes and the exasperation in his best friends eyes. He didn't say anything, merely letting out a chuckle as he tried to ease his fans in front of him so they could at last calm down as they spoke,

"Waah... you'd think he'd at least show one of those girls some interest, huh?" 

Iwaizumi felt your warmth as you hung onto his arm by his side, you hugged his arm into your chest and entwined his fingers with your own but he merely clicked his tongue, having witnessed the scene before him too many times for him to even fake being surprised, "he won't cause he's a shitty person."

Giggling, you lightly squeezed your hold on your boyfriends hand and nudged him, "how do you think he'd feel if he knew his own boyfriend spoke about him like that?" 

Whether it was an honest question or one of sarcasm, Iwaizumi obviously didn't care and he shrugged and he turned with you in tow, gently readjusting the tight hold on your hand, "you're the one asking why he doesn't show them any interest, aren't you his girlfriend too?" he began walking away from the scene, "...I don't care. Let's go."

"Hmm~ can we stop by somewhere first," he glanced at you, the way you managed to divert the previous conversation, "I'm hungry, oh, what about Tooru?"

"He can deal with those girls by himself." Iwaizumi answered you without a moments hesitation, taking his hand from your own to bring it around your shoulders and bring your body closer to his, he felt your opposite hand raising to meet the hand that he had planted around your shoulder and you held it tightly, completely satisfied with the warmth he provided and he couldn't help adore the way your hands effortlessly found his and fit perfectly.

He failed to answer your query about stopping somewhere and you were reminded when Oikawa finally managed to catch up to the two of you just as you had laid a gentle kiss upon your boyfriends hand,

"Urgh, I can't believe you both _left_ me! [Name]-chan!" Rolling your eyes, you couldn't help it when your lips lifted at the corners and Iwaizumi glared at the poor boy but it was ignored when you then directed your attention to the brown haired setter, "hey, where should we go to eat, you guys must be tired, right?" 

They could only sigh in response but even as he did, Oikawa's eyes brightened, "Ah~ we should go to that cafe by the station, have you been [Name]-chan?" 

The smile brightened on your face and you shook your head, "No! Let's go and then we can sleep at Hajime's place," you looked up at him when he clicked his tongue again, "right?" 

He didn't look at you but it was clear to see that he was satisfied with your suggestion, "you can, I don't care about shittykawa, though."

The setter gaped from the other side of you and you snickered, "so mean Iwa-chan! We haven't had a sleepover in a while, you know! I've been feeling really lonely without [Name]-chan to spoon me~" He flinched at the sight of Hajime's death glare and you squeezed his hand reassuringly, "we had a damn sleepover last week and that was when you fu-" his voice lowered to a mumble as he faced the other way, "cockblock.."

"Pfft.." Oikawa looked at you, you looked at Oikawa and the both of you broke into a fit of giggles at the expense of the blushing boy who hung onto you like a lifeline. He gaped in response and let go of you quickly to swing at the setter, you laughed at the two of them and walked by them with a content smile lining on your lips as Oikawa whined at you to make Hajime stop trying to hit him but you merely let him do as he pleased and answered with the full intention of embarrassing your boyfriend, 

"Hey, he's right, you know. Hajime and I were just about to do i-"

"[Name]." 

You looked at Hajime and smirked, his cheeks had grown red and Oikawa got a good look at it all the while trying to hold in his laughter as he approached you. Oikawa threw an arm over your shoulders, planting a sloppy kiss on your lips and you welcomed the contact as you wrapped your arm around his waist and held onto his sports jumper as the boy on his own looked away to ease the heat on his face. He was most likely thinking about what happened on that day when you had kissed him and he held onto you, it got heated quickly and he was about to raise the shirt over your head when the door of his room slammed open.

It was needless to say that Hajime was a flaming ball of aroused fury when he screamed at Oikawa's and neither of you heard the end of it. You were sure that Oikawa could recite the entire common rule about how you're supposed to knock before entering a room and you just laughed at the memory because it wasn't even the first time that something like that had happened.

Because when you have someone like Oikawa in your life, finding privacy with Hajime; whom you'd been dating for about three years now, (as opposed to the year and a few months that the two of you had been dating Oikawa) was just something the two of you would call yourselves blessed with but it was rather comical as neither of you actually minded just because of how close the three of you were. (Oikawa managed to wiggle his way in one way or another.)

But there were also those times when Hajime was seriously frustrated and he somehow managed to let Oikawa know when he was legitimately sexually frustrated and when the setter knew of it. And it just made you laugh because even when you were equally sexually frustrated, you knew when it was safe to act on your emotions - or rather, primal instincts - just like now when Hajime grabbed you by the arm to take you into his hold and leaving Oikawa to his lonesome when the ace of the volleyball team had opened the glass door of the cafe for you and then walked through, leaving Oikawa to walk in behind him.

But he didn't mind because he just seemed to find amusement in embarrassing his childhood friend. 

And maybe it was because Iwaizumi was such a strong and serious brute to literally everyone except for you, Oikawa and his family. Because if he wasn't like that then he was just a reliable and supportive person who thrived on keeping his idiotic childhood friend in line, "Eh? Iwa-chan, you're so chivalrous to [Name]-chan, what about me~? I'm your lover, too, you know?"

He'd merely been following the other boy who had, in turn, been following you. He ended up at a square table by the window of the cafe as the three of you had a clear view of the street that all of you had just walked in from. You had taken a seat by the window, placing your mobile on the table as they had stood by, "and she's my damn girlfriend.." 

Oikawa, no matter how many times he heard it, just couldn't get tired of teasing Iwaizumi about the things he did or said concerning you. It sort of grossed him out because of how fucking sweet the two of you were. Perhaps it was because of the history that the two of you had before he joined in but it also made him feel better because although there were times when he felt like a major third wheel, the two of you - especially yourself - made sure to count Oikawa in when you were all doing something together.

"Ah, here Hajime," you handed him enough for a mocha and also something for himself, "do you need some money, Tooru?" His smile widened considerably and his eyes copied the action but he stopped you before you could pull some more money from your pocket as Hajime had already gone to the line.

Oikawa followed, smiling and winking at you as he walked away from the table and he stood slightly away from the line when Iwaizumi huffed, "come 'ere, trash." 

"Oh, haven't heard just trash, is that new, Iwa-chan?" He took a large step in, towards his boyfriend and Hajime took him by the arm to make sure he stood behind him.

The glare he received was enough to make him back off, chuckling slightly when Hajime walked to the counter to order the mocha and nothing for himself despite having enough for a coffee and he paid, waiting by the side as Oikawa ordered a sweet pastry for himself.

After having gotten their items, Hajime and Tooru walked back to the table to see you scrolling through something on your phone, Hajime placed the hot beverage before you and took a seat by your side, "careful, it's hot." Smiling, you reached over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek and you didn't see the slight upturn of his lips when he made himself comfortable as Oikawa slipped himself in the seat before you, you guided the mocha to you and placed your hands around the outside of the heated ceramic while watching some people walk by outside and the silence was odd yet natural.

It was quiet amongst the three of you but there was still that normal chatting going on around you and it was beginning to grow busier as school had finished. Oikawa ripped apart his pastry with a certain gentleness as he began munching on it to his delight. After a while, he ripped apart some more and lifted it towards you, 

"try some [Name]-chan, it's delicious!" Smiling at the look of delight on his face, you opened your mouth and he leaned in more to place the piece in your mouth as your lips closed around it, lightly grazing past his finger as the sweetness of the fruit tangy taste melted and broke apart in your mouth, "waah that's so nice, it's passionfruit, right?"

He nodded and you watched him eat more, ignoring the vibration on your phone as you leaned forward to rest your chin on your hand as you felt Hajime's palm come to rest on your thigh, you grasped the hand and brought it up, kissing his knuckle quickly as the both of you made eye contact and then coming back to look at Tooru as you played with your boyfriends fingers nonchalantly, finding that same sense of security and giddiness just by the touch of a hand, 

"so babe, what're you gonna do about those girls, are there any you like?" He noticed the mischievous glint in your eyes.

He paused, raising a brow at your random question and shook his head gently, "Nah..." a similar glint appeared in his eyes, "none of them are as pretty as you, [Name]-chan!" 

To his surprise, Iwaizumi simply looked at him, kept looking at him as if he'd seriously answer the question if he just got stared at by the couple, after a few moments, Iwaizumi finally spoke, "what? It's true."

Flushing, your eyes widened and you couldn't help grinning, _"Hajime~!"_

You couldn't help whining his name as the quick blush came to your cheeks, meanwhile, Hajime was smirking at your reaction when his hand tightened around your own with affection,

"An-anyway!"

Another vibration buzzed your phone, moving it a few millimetres to the right as Iwaizumi got a view of the screen, looking at the notifications that blocked yours and Hajimes' faces when he saw his Tooru's face with a slight grin on it, the three of you had just finished a date and you insisted on taking a picture to remember the occasion. Hajime didn't see the point of it at the time but he couldn't deny how cute the both of you looked that day and in that picture.

_1 New Manga Update_

_2 New Manga Updates_

"But, you know Tooru, I'm serious here!" You leaned forward to show your sincerity but he grinned, smiling at you with a playful look, "It doesn't matter [Name]-chan, they're my fans and I don't see them as potential future girlfriends." 

"... and why am I being told this by my own girlfriend!" He gaped, mock fear coming across his face, "are you and Iwa-chan getting tired of me!?" His answer might've surprise you (when it really shouldn't have, "Oh? No, no, not at all, Tooru.." The inquisitive look on your face slowly disappeared.

He continued nonchalantly, his eyes moving from you and then to the street on the other side of the window, "I mean, I broke up with Mika-chan because I only think about volleyball anyway-"

"Oi, didn't she dump you? Don't try to twist the story, Assikawa." 

"- and that was like two years ago!" You continued, leaning forward stubbornly.

Iwaizumi wore the ghost of a smile along his lips and you snickered because you knew Hajime was right, you were just a bit more interested in hearing more about the story, but, of course, Hajime would be glad to embarrass his childhood friend and current boyfriend,

"So mean, guys~! It was a mutual break up!"

You coughed, "because you put volleyball before her." He glared at you, pouting before he looked out the window again when Hajime nudged your shoulder playfully, you smiled at the contact and then grabbed the handle of the glass before you to take a sip of the chocolate-coffee beverage, it was still hot but not enough for it to burn your tongue like you usually did on accident.

"Ah, it's Tobio-chan.." 

At his voice, you looked up to see Tooru watching the boy with a sadistic grin, his brows twitched and you looked outside to see another boy with him, "And the other one?"

Hajime answered this time after a second of silence, "Isn't that Hinata? Part of that freak duo." 

Your eyes brightened at the new information, "Waah~?! The super quick duo, that's them?!" Grinning, you got closer to the window to see the two of them walking past, "hey Tooru, are the-.." you faltered, eyes now on Tooru as he watched the two first years, "Tooru..?"

His face had dropped a little, he wasn't grinning anymore at the sight of his cute but annoying kouhai because now he almost looked peaceful. But his eyes weren't flickering between the two of them, he was only focused on the smaller boy with the bright orange hair and the huge grin as he laughed at something at Kageyama's expense.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Oikawa didn't look up from the bed, his face having been mushed into the blanket of his boyfriends bed, "you always take up so much damn space.." Hajime dropped his school bag by his door and you copied his actions before getting a run-up to jump on Oikawa's back as he groaned at your weight. 

At the sudden surprise, he looked up and pouted, "Iwa-chan~! Get this crazy woman off of me!" You simply laughed and moved aside so that you were resting your back on the wall as your legs were draped over his back when he brought a pillow under his chin to prop his head up, "besides, we're sleeping here so I'm just making myself comfortable."

The ace huffed, agitated and he caught your playful stare, with pink cheeks he stubbornly looked away and you laughed at his expense because you knew he secretly liked the sight of the two of you on his bed. But Iwaizumi couldn't deny that the time spent with all three of you was also really fun.

Oikawa didn't see the look on your face when you broke the silence in the bedroom, "so Oikawa, you went pretty silent there when Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun walked by, why was that?"

Hajime took a seat at the chair by his desk, watching you with a raised brow. He noticed that you'd been silent almost the entire time walking home and to think that you had been thinking about that, it was pretty odd. But it was also just like you because you had always been thoughtful towards both Oikawa and his feelings. Sometimes it came off and being nosy but neither of them ever really thought that,

"What are you talki-"

_"Hajime? You're home?"_

Oikawa paused when you heard the front door closing downstairs, Hajime's mum had arrived and you guessed she was on the way upstairs by now when the boy in question exclaimed an answer, "Yeah, [Name] and Oikawa are here too, they're sleeping over."

"Ah, [Name]-chan!" Just as she spoke your name, you grinned and jumped over Oikawa on the bed to meet her just as she opened the door to Hajime's room, "Good afternoon, 'kaa- _san!"_ The dark-haired woman smiled at the sight of you, greeting you kindly as she grabbed your hands, "Ah, [Name]-chan, come downstairs with me, I need some help with the groceries."

You nodded, leaving the two boys to themselves as you went down the stairs following Hajime's mum as she turned the corner to get to the kitchen. On the dinner table, there were white, plastic bags filled with food and drinks and you began emptying them as she got out a packet of biscuits and juice for the three of you, "Hajime said your sleeping over, have you had dinner yet?"

Shaking your head, you turned to see her smiling at you kindly, "No, I haven't, neither has Oikawa. Did you need help preparing it?" She put the biscuits on a plate and picked it up, coming towards you to place it on the groceries you had taken from the bag, "No thank you, [Name]-chan. I'll let the three of you go for now, it looked like I had interrupted something anyway."

She raised a brow and you wondered how she even knew that, "uuhh.. yeah, I'll get going the-"

"Oh, don't forget your snacks." She handed you the plate and you smiled, you couldn't help it, and you turned away just as she called you back to say that she would call the three of you down for dinner. You made it back up the stairs and turned to head towards Hajime's room where you heard the television on. You entered the room and placed the plate of shortbread biscuits on the small table in the centre of the room, the one that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had seated themselves around while holding gaming controls.

You sat by and watched, they had begun playing Super Mario Kart and you noted that Iwaizumi was coming first with Yoshi while Oikawa played with Princess Peach. Neither spoke, that is, until Oikawa began kicking Iwaizumi's outstretched legs and Iwaizumi merely kicked him back, "H-hey! Stop it, that's cheating!"

"You're the cheater who chose Rainbow Road! Don't you have any shame!?" Oikawa retorted, whining, his brow twitched as the Princess fell from the edge of the road into the void of space and you snickered, grabbing a biscuit to munch on it before leaning forward to place it on Hajime's lips.

He flinched and his brows frowned before he finally realised what it was and took it in his mouth, biting it gratefully when you then filled the silence, "Oi, Oikawa if you don't wanna talk about it," noting the way Hajime glanced at you, you saw how he sat on the floor with his legs spread out and you smiled, crawling to his side to slide under his arms that held the controller and you sat in his lap, "that's fine," you continued and they let you, playing and listening at the same time.

"But what's up with Hinata, you like him or something?" For some reason, you didn't think Oikawa would pine over his genius kouhai; but it was fine if he did anyway and it was silent except for the music on the game that sped up, signalling the last round and Oikawa, tightening his hold on the control, stayed quiet until you finally looked at him in wonder.

His face was scrunched up, he was biting the inside of his cheek and it almost looked like it hurt him. His eyebrows were in a firm, straight line across his forehead and you almost thought the silence was a warning sign, almost as if he was demanding that you stop talking about it. But it wasn't for you, it was more for him. He didn't want to talk about it because he was just as in the dark as you were.

"I don't know, okay?"

His tone was harsh, like he was scolding you and Hajime glanced at him just as Yoshi crossed the finish line. Oikawa, defeated and annoyed at the loss, crossed the finishing line almost reluctantly and you moved in Hajime's lap to sit on your side so that your head was resting on the Hajime's chest, your forehead grazing his jaw and you had a clear view of the troubled setter, "You don't know... if you like him?"

The face he made looked like he was physically in pain and you sat up straight to give him your full attention, "hey... look at me." Hajime watched the entire exchange but he grew alarmed once he noticed tears building in his boyfriends eyes, "oi, what's wrong with you?" He was slightly panicked and you knew it, Oikawa looked away stubbornly but you told him to look at you again, only he whipped his hand into his fluffy hair and messed with it hastily, pulling at his soft, brown tresses in a distressful state that had you cowering in nervousness.

_"I don't know what it is!"_

His voice was harsh and it made you flinch, even Hajime was too shocked to console you but he was equally worried about his distressed lover, the game ended the race completely, the screen changed to show the results and that's when Oikawa dropped the remote to the carpeted floor so that he could somehow cover his face and keep his gaze from meeting yours. He didn't say anything and you didn't know what to say either.

It stayed quiet before you finally broke free from Hajime's hold so that you could crawl around the table and finally take a seat on your knees in front of Oikawa. He didn't know you were there until his legs lightly grazed against your knee and he flinched, you noticed his eyes scrunching closed and you still remained in silence.

_'You can always talk to me.. or Hajime, too'_

_'Hey, what's going on, Tooru?'_

_'Oi, there's nothing wrong with you, you can tell us what it is and we'll help, don't worry about it.'_

_'I'm sure it isn't that bad..'_

So many different options travelled through your mind and yet the painful expression on his face simply rendered you mute, it was as if you were scared to console your own lover and Hajime knew this. He saw your apprehension and the fear in your eyes, he had seen and heard everything you did but because you hadn't been with them for as long as the two had been together; before dating, you were nervous to say something.

Hajime exhaled deeply, cutting the silence and he proceeded to turn off the game, grabbing the remote from the table next to him; beside the untouched plate of biscuits, "let's go to bed, I'm tired."

Your head snapped to him, you gave him a crazed look and he faltered as he caught the way you stared from Oikawa and to him, "dammit.." he murmured under his breath and then stood, continuing as he went to his double bed to open the covers, "hurry up, Tooru. You're on the wall side tonight." 

Oikawa's head snapped up, his eyes wide and gleaming - maybe because of his misty eyes - and he hopped on the mattress quickly, lightly sniffling and shedding himself of his jacket simultaneously when he crawled in slowly, small and almost timidly. Smiling, you lifted yourself to your feet and walked right into Hajime's open arms, he petted the back of your head, guiding it to his chest and hugged you for a short while before you backed away slightly to brush your fingers over the back of his neck.

Your nails grazed over his skin, buried under his spiked hair and you pulled him forward so that you could place a soft and tender kiss on his lips, he kissed you back with equal affection and moved his lips against yours, sighing with satisfaction at the warmth as his nose touched yours, rubbing against each other and his hand squeezed your waist when you finally withdrew from him with a sweet smile. 

Iwaizumi smiled back, the corner of his lips lifted a little as he felt you back away to get out of your school uniform to find a pair of his pants. He watched you, sitting on the side of his bed as Oikawa had laid on his side to face the wall and then you removed your shirt and grabbed his as well.

He did the same, getting up finally just as you leapt on the bed and crawled quickly to your spot in the middle of the bed to drop your body and hug yourself into Oikawa's back. He didn't flinched, he felt your hand snake around his waist and lifted his own arm to allow you to hug him, to comfort him.

Iwaizumi soon turned off the lights, joined the two of you in bed and finally raised the futon to cover all three of you, 

_"Guys! Dinner's ready!"_ Iwaizumi sighed, sat back up and exclaimed to his mum, "it's alright, we're going to bed now!"

_"Huh? Are you sure?!"_  You smiled, giggling into Oikawa's back, lifting your knees to meet the back of his knees, "Yeah, goodnight."

Iwaizumi finally laid back down when he heard his mum mumbling something, probably wondering why you were going to sleep so early and he brought the futon up to your chin, he made himself comfortable on his side and snaked an arm around your waist, warm and thick, you rubbed your behind onto his pelvis, relishing in the warmth and the way his entire body seemed to tense up, he grumbled against the back of your neck and you grinned.

The sound of the clock ticking grew louder and the smile from your face sobered into a small tilt of your lips. You nuzzled your nose in the centre of Oikawa’s spine, feeling his bones through his shirt as you managed to gain his attention, planting small kisses here and there,

“‘m fine..” 

He murmured softly, his voice drifting away as he buried half of his face into his pillow, “Tooru..” 

You voice was equally soft, only just above a whisper. Hajime had started to rub his hand up and down on your torso, reassuringly, comfortingly,

“you don’t have to be worried about anything with Hajime and I, alright?”

You expected the silence and continued, looking at nothing but darkness as you slowly closed your eyes, “we’ve never kept secrets or anything like that from each other… and if you feel like you can’t say it now, we’ll just wait until you want to tell us..”

His arm tightened around your own, the one that had been resting on his stomach as you spooned him, “we… we’ll always..” Your eyes began closing, struggling to keep yourself conscious, “we-…. With you..”

Silence ensued after, Tooru, troubled, annoyed at his own hopelessness and inability to say anything, stayed quiet and Hajime simply fell asleep after laying a gentle kiss on the back of his girlfriends head because she was right. They all knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really excited for this :D


End file.
